


Percy lo sputa-sentenze

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Drabble mancata].Un litigio tra Harry e Percy.Ammetto che io odio Percy e avrei voluto morisse lui, invece che Fred.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Percy, HarryPrompt: Eroismo





	1. Chapter 1

Percy lo sputa-sentenze  
  
  
“L’eroismo è una cosa da sciocchi” si lamentò Percy. Gonfiò il petto e si passò la mano tra i rossi capelli ricci. La luce delle candele si rifletteva sulla sua spilla da prefetto. Harry corrugò la fronte e strinse un pugno.  
“E sottomettersi al potere è da codardi senza spina dorsale” sibilò. Percy sgranò gli occhi e rabbrividì.  
“Come osi” sibilò.  
“Tu non meriti il tuo cognome” ringhiò Harry. Percy incrociò le braccia e si leccò le labbra.  
“Dimentichi che nostra madre tratta meglio te che i suoi stessi figli. Se avessi i capelli rossi e una cicatrice in meno t’ignorerebbe come fa con me e non lo vorresti così tanto quel cognome” sibilò. Harry gli tirò un pugno e lo guardò finire per terra con un tonfo.  
“Dudley si merita i Dursley meno di te. Devi essere geneticamente figlio loro” sibilò. Percy gemette ripetutamente.  
“Ti farò espellere” lo minacciò. Harry indietreggiò.  
“Per una volta signor Potter ha fatto bene, ma è in punizione per il prossimo mese”. S’intromise Piton.   
Harry rabbrividì e si voltò.  
“Professore, ho ragione io che l’eroismo è da sciocchi” gemette Percy. Piton socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Trenta punti in meno ai Grifondoro per il suo desiderio di sputare sentenze sulla propria famiglia, signor Weasley” sibilò. Harry abbassò il capo e sorrise.


	2. Una guerra non è un gioco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Drabble mancata].  
> Hermione e Percy parlano dopo la guerra.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Hermione, Percy Weasley  
> Prompt: Opinione

Una guerra non è un gioco

 

“Sono orgoglioso che non solo mio fratello a suo tempo sia stato un prefetto, ma che addirittura si sia fidanzato con un ex-prefetto” sussurrò Percy. Fece oscillare una piuma dorata e socchiuse gli occhi.

“E’ effemminata quella cosa che tieni in mano, perfettino!”. Si sentì gridare George dalle scale. Le orecchie di Percy divennero vermiglie. Hermione alzò il capo e osservò il rosso.

“Ti ringrazio” disse atona.  Afferrò la sedia, la sollevò e fece due passi indietro. La rimise a terra e si alzò in piedi. Percy sgranò gli occhi e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Vuoi forse dirmi che è una mia  _opinione_ l’importanza del nostro passato scolastico?” domandò. Hermione si voltò e gli diede le spalle.

“Ti comporti come se non fosse mai avvenuta una guerra. Ricordati che George ti punzecchia solo perché è l’unica cosa che gli ricorda il gemello” ribatté secca. E si allontanò a passi cadenzati.

 


End file.
